Orgueils et Préjugés
by malilite
Summary: Après leur premier concert à New York, Stella trouve une élégante corbeille de fruits qui l'attend dans sa loge. Qui vient de... Ray ? Ray Beech ? Mais... Ah, oui, d'accord... Ne se foutrait-il pas un peu d'elle !


**(Longue, **_**très**_** longue) Note d'auteur**: Je ne me souviens plus si j'ai déjà écrit sur un autre fandom que Harry Potter, mais c'est la première fois que je publie sur un autre fandom en tout cas. Je ne suis pas fan du film _Lemonade Mouth_ au point d'avoir un jour envisagé sérieusement d'écrire sur eux. Ma petite soeur regardait la chaîne Disney un jour et j'ai fini par voir ce film avec elle. Sur le coup j'ai beaucoup aimé, je l'ai vu plusieurs fois, puis mon entrain a disparu. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer leurs chansons et de les écouter de temps en temps par contre, je les trouve vraiment pas mal pour un Disney américain teinté de pop. Ce film est dix mille fois meilleur que _High School Musical _pour la petite comparaison. Je suis retombée deux fois sur _Lemonade Mouth_ par hasard et je l'ai revu, sans plus.

Un jour je suis tombée sur les scènes rajoutées, c'est-à-dire l'interview avec la chanson _Living On A High Wire_ qui est vraiment excellente. Juste après je me suis refaits toutes leurs chansons, et puis le film que j'ai vu pour la première fois en anglais. Après j'ai réécouté les trois chansons sur lesquelles j'ai ensuite écrit l'OS et qui sont dans la playlist, et cet OS m'est tombé dessus. Il ne fait que 7 pages, mais être inspirée au point d'écrire 7 pages sans s'arrêter et sans rien avoir préparé avant, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé.

Dès que j'ai vu ce film et que j'ai constaté que Stella ne finissait avec personne à la fin (Mo et Scott, Wen et Olivia, Charlie et la blonde), je me suis dit qu'elle serait bien avec Ray. Ray qui est un connard pendant tout le film, c'est clair, mais ce sont tous les deux des caractères très forts, très fiers, des battants, prêts à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent même les coups les plus bas, et qui en même temps adorent faire de la musique. A mon avis, ils devraient bien s'entendre.

Je n'ai jamais lu ni vu _Orgueils et Préjugés_, mais comme pour tout l'OS, ce titre s'est imposé à moi. Stella et Ray sont les deux personnages les plus orgueilleux du film, et ils ont tous les deux des préjugés sur l'autre fondés sur pas grand chose, et des préjugés qu'ils n'abandonneraient sous aucun prétexte. A part ça, cet OS n'a rien à voir avec le roman de Jane Austen (je ne sais même pas de quoi ça parle, pour dire).

C'était vraiment super d'écrire sur autre chose qu'Harry Potter et mes histoires compliquées comme pas possible. C'est génial d'être dans un projet que je considère comme complet et construit, mais aussi court et synthétique. Je connais suffisamment le film pour bien connaître les personnages, et j'ai passé un peu de temps à imaginer quelles seraient les réactions et les motivations les plus adaptées pour coller à Stella et Ray tout en réussissant à atteindre le but de cet OS : une relation entre les deux, qui naît naturellement, sans épisode guimauve ni trop de facilités. Ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'adore tout faire pour coller au personnage.

Enfin, après moi je suis fière de cet OS (du moins niveau personnalité, j'ai pas parlé de l'écriture qui est un peu moyenne, en même temps je l'ai écrit dans la nuit), mais si ça se trouve vous n'aimerez pas et/ou vous penserez que j'ai fait du total OOC. Et si ça se trouve il n'y aura même pas de 'vous', j'ignore complètement s'il existe des gens qui lisent des fics françaises sur ce film. J'ignore même ce qu'il en est pour le fandom anglais. Je pense d'ailleurs à traduire cette fic en anglais, pour avoir plus de chances d'avoir des lecteurs - dans ce cas l'OS sera un peu simplifié puisque mon niveau d'anglais n'est pas si bon que ça, mais bon, je fais ce que je veux :P. Et après un bref passage sur le site, j'ai vu que je n'étais pas la première à avoir pensé à un Ray/Stella et que je devrais m'attendre à ne pas avoir de reviews du tout.

Disclaimer : _Lemonade Mouth_ et ses personnages appartiennent au réalisateur Patricia Riggen et à l'écrivain Mark Peter Hughes. Le titre _Orgueils et Préjugés_ appartient à Jane Austen.

Playlist : _And The Crowd Goes _- _Don't Ya Wish You Were Us _- _Living On A High Wire_

Désolée pour cette longue note. Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Orgueils et Préjugés**

Stella avaient les oreilles bourdonnantes des cris du public lorsqu'elle rentra dans les coulisses. Son visage ruisselait, son corps entier était trempé de sueur - elle était loin d'être la seule du groupe dans cet état. Elle souriait à s'en faire mal aux mâchoires. Cinq paires de bras l'encerclèrent aussitôt et cinq voix différentes crièrent dans ses oreilles toujours remplies des cris des fans. L'étreinte d'après concert se desserra et la guitariste put croiser le regard de ses collègues et amis. Elle les regarda un à un sans rien dire, trop bouleversée pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, et de simples mots de toute manière ne suffiraient pas.

Mo et Olivia lui sourirent tendrement et avec émotion, Wen avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer, Charlie semblait ne toujours pas y croire, Scott était sur un nuage. Sans quitter son sourire douloureux, Stella se retourna et s'appuya contre une table de maquillage avant de lever les yeux vers son reflet. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie, tout son visage exprimait un bonheur et une surprise intenses. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée d'avoir les pupilles complètement dilatées. Elle n'avait jamais pris d'ecstasy mais était prête à jurer que l'effet de jouer son premier concert au Madison Square Garden de New York était comparable.

Stella retrouva enfin la voix et fit volte face vers le reste de Lemonade Mouth « C'était GENIAL ! Tout bonnement incroyable ! » En effet, leur concert avait été une réussite. Ils étaient tous satisfaits de leur performance, toujours aussi surpris que leur musique sonne aussi bien ensemble, et leurs fans avaient été déchaînés. Chacun y alla de son commentaire enthousiaste, cria d'euphorie avec ce qui lui restait de voix, et il y eut encore beaucoup d'autres étreintes. Quant à Mo et Scott, ils oublièrent leur pudeur habituelle et s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Stella entra enfin dans sa loge personnelle, après une bonne heure de débriefing enthousiaste et la promesse de se retrouver ensuite avec le reste du groupe pour une bonne pizza. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, prendre une douche et se changer. Elle fut agréablement surprise de découvrir un beau panier de fruit dans sa loge et se dépêcha d'ouvrir le mot qui l'accompagnait.

_Hey, tu pourrais par hasard parler des Mudslide Crush au directeur du Madison Square Garden ou à celui qui t'a permis d'avoir le concert ? Entre voisins de la même petite ville faut se serrer les coudes ! Ray_

Sa bonne humeur diminua de moitié. Elle relut deux fois le mot sans parvenir à trouver d'insulte assez forte pour qualifier _Ray_. L'enfoiré ! Pas un mot de félicitation pour leur concert à New York - _New York_ bon sang ! - pas un 'désolé pour vous avoir rendu la vie misérable à vos débuts', et il lui demandait ça comme ça, sans même un 's'il te plaît', en pensant que... Quoi, qu'elle était à son service ? Il la connaissait décidément bien mal et... Mais quel genre de mec était-il pour croire que tout devait lui être dû ainsi ?

Mais Stella oublia vite le chanteur des Mudslide Crush et profita de sa nouvelle vie de rockstar, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par redevenir une simple lycéenne dans le bon vieux lycée du proviseur Bregnigan. Le succès de Lemonade Mouth était encore bien faible pour les Etats-Unis, mais les six membres étaient de véritables stars pour leurs camarades. Scott et Mo étaient le couple phare du lycée, toutes les filles couraient après Charlie, et Wen et Olivia étaient trop occupés à se faire les yeux doux sans avoir le courage de tenter quelque chose pour se rendre compte de l'étendue de leur célébrité.

Quant à Stella... Elle redescendit brièvement de son nuage lorsqu'elle croisa Ray dans les couloirs du lycée. Ils passèrent à un centimètre l'un de l'autre, eurent le réflexe de se mettre de côté pour ne pas se rentrer dedans et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils se reconnurent. Stella continua son chemin sans rien dire le temps d'une seconde, le temps qu'elle se souvienne de cette ridicule corbeille de fruits et de ce mot... indescriptible. Elle se retourna alors pour lui parler et voir que Ray faisait la même chose.

- Hey » la salua-t-il, sans un sourire ni un semblant d'amitié pour elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec ses _Hey_, et ne savait-il pas différencier lorsqu'il communiquait à l'écrit ou à l'oral ? Elle n'allait sûrement pas lui retourner la politesse, elle ne le salua donc pas en retour « T'as eu mon-

- Superbe cadeau ? » termina-t-elle d'une voix suintée d'ironie. Il haussa les sourcils sans visiblement trop comprendre.

- J'appellerais pas mon mot un véritable cadeau, mais c'est vrai que tu devrais t'estimer heureuse d'avoir mon écriture sur un bout de papier, s'amusa-t-il.

Toujours le même imbécile prétentieux. Deux de QI et des bouées gonflées au max à la place des chevilles. « Je parle du panier de fruits avec le mot. Quoique ça n'a rien changé à l'incroyable culot que tu as. Tu pensais vraiment que des _pommes_ -

- J'ai donné le mot à ma mère, c'est elle qui a du rajouter le panier, coupa Ray avec impatience. C'est certainement pas moi qui lui ai donné cette idée. Et sinon, pour mon mot ? J'aimerais en finir le plus vite possible, rien que le souvenir de t'avoir demandé à _toi_ de m'_aider_ ça me rend malade, gémit-il en faisant semblant de vomir.

- C'est toi qui me rend malade » répliqua Stella puérilement « Toi et ton stupide groupe. Mais s'il y a un truc pour lequel tu peux me faire confiance » Le visage de Ray s'éclaira d'un faux espoir « C'est bien pour t'assurer qu'il n'existe pas une personne au _monde_ qui pourrait te faire jouer à New York et qui a la plus petite infime idée » Elle montra les deux ou trois millimètres qui séparaient son index et son pouce « De qui sont les Mudslide Crush »

Elle planta un regard résolu dans celui du joueur de soccer tout en essayant de cacher qu'elle était à bout de souffle après sa tirade. Toujours être la plus forte. Personne ne pouvait la battre ni l'affaiblir. Stella fut pourtant surprise que Ray ait compris sa longue phrase du premier coup étant donné qu'il donna un coup de poing dans un casier juste à côté de lui.

- Bordel, ça t'aurait tué de glisser un petit mot pour nous ou quoi ? cracha-t-il avec une sincère colère.

- Honnêtement oui, ça m'aurait tué. Tu remercieras ta mère pour les fruits, siffla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Le lendemain, Stella sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire, s'attendant à voir ses amis ou un fan, et reçut une giclée de boisson énergisante en pleine figure. Tout en gardant un calme surprenant, elle essuya ses yeux et bouillit de l'intérieur quand elle reconnut son agresseur. Ray la fixait avec défi en essuyant une goutte de Turbo Blaste qui perlait au coin de sa bouche. En souvenir de la fois où Stella lui avait craché au visage une gorgée de la limonade de Mel.

S'en suivit une dispute virulente entre la guitariste et le chanteur qui faillirent en venir aux mains jusqu'à ce que Wen et Scott, qui venaient d'arriver, ceinturent respectivement Stella et Ray. Mais il était trop tard car le proviseur Brenigan arriva sur ces entrefaites, sur sa fameuse trottinette électrique et coiffé de son fameux casque de sécurité. Bien que cela le chagrinait d'avoir à punir deux de ses élèves préférés, il les envoya tous les deux en retenue.

Ray et Stella étaient seuls dans la salle de retenue qui se trouvait au sous-sol. C'était dans cette pièce que tout avait commencé pour Lemonade Mouth. Que cette étrange magie s'était produite entre Mo, Stella, Olivia, Wen et Charlie leur permettant de jouer ensemble. Que leur merveilleuse et indéfectible amitié était née. Stella haïssait le fait que la présence de Ray salissait ce souvenir si cher à son cœur.

La jeune fille était assise à son bureau sans rien dire, se contentant de fixer ses doigts croisés sur la table et de réfléchir à de multiples plans de vengeance. Ray avait visiblement d'autres plans. Il se leva et s'appuya au bureau juste devant elle, prêt à engager la conversation.

- Je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est un fait et ça depuis que tu es arrivée ici. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a pas aidé sur ce coup là ?

- J'ai une meilleure question, dit-elle en plongeant dans son regard. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé à moi si tu sais si bien que toi et moi, on ne peut pas s'encadrer ?

Il haussa les épaules, « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai d'abord demandé à Scott. En souvenir du bon vieux temps. Mais il a refusé. Je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté que j'ai trouvé un guitariste pour le remplacer » Stella leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne comprends rien à rien. Je sais pas pourquoi il a dit non mais il est très content pour ton groupe que vous ayez trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

- Réponds à ma question, reprit Ray, agacé.

- Parce que _justement_, je ne t'aime pas.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'affinité ou non, soupira-t-il avant de se mettre à parler avec lenteur comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à une demeurée. C'est une question d'honnêteté. Tout le monde aime les Crush, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes _bons_. Notre musique est excellente. Si tu étais vraiment ce que tu prétends être, tu le reconnaîtrais et dans ce cas tu m'aurais aidé.

Stella tapa la paume de ses mains sur sa table et se leva pour être à la hauteur du garçon « Parlons-en de ta « musique » » dit-elle en formant des guillemets avec ses doigts « Dans une chanson » continua-t-elle en levant un doigt et s'enflammant au fur et à mesure de ses mots « Tu dénigres tout le monde et rappelle ta suprême supériorité, et en plus tu retournes le couteau dans la plaie en demandant aux autres parasites qui gravitent autour de toi s'ils ne préféreraient pas être toi, de manière tout à fait rhétorique puisque la réponse est évidente »

Elle leva un deuxième doigt « Dans l'autre, c'est à peu près la même chose, tu as tout pleins de qualités et en plus la foule t'acclame » Ray ne répondit pas tout de suite et finit par hausser les sourcils.

- Et mes autres chansons ?

- Je n'en ai écouté que deux, répondit Stella en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'était déjà bien suffisant comme torture. Je suis vraiment ce que je prétends être, car je ne pourrais jamais aimer une telle démonstration de supériorité et de méchanceté.

- Beaucoup de belles paroles, mais surtout beaucoup de jugement, remarqua amèrement Ray en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire changer d'avis.

Il lui tourna le dos pour retourner s'asseoir, sauf que Stella n'avait pas encore décidé que la conversation était terminée. « J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce que tu penses de moi. Mais à mon tour de poser une question. Sérieusement, pourquoi tu écris des choses pareilles pour ta musique ? »

Ray se balança sur sa chaise avec nonchalance. « Parce que c'est la vérité » Elle aurait physiquement du mal à le reconnaître, mais Stella fut scotchée par la réponse de Ray.

- Toi et tes potes » continua Ray « vous parlez de pleins de trucs à propos d'être entendus et de s'affirmer, et plein de gens trouvent que ce sont de bons conseils, et ils l'appliquent. Et si on veut être bien dans sa peau, c'est _vrai_ qu'il faut s'affirmer. Moi, je suis un des mecs les plus populaires et les plus aimés du bahut, je suis un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe de soccer, j'ai toutes les nanas que je veux, mes parents sont riches et m'offrent de belles choses que tout le monde m'envie, tout le monde veut devenir mon ami... Je mets juste ça en chanson. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait chanter de mieux autre que la pure et simple » Il marqua une brève pause et son sourire teinté de satisfaction montrait à quel point il jubilait en cet instant « vérité ? »

Il marquait un point. Après tout, _être entendu_ signifiait que tout le monde disposait de la liberté d'expression, et on ne pouvait pas en vouloir à quelqu'un qui ne mentait pas... Mais quand même. Stella ne savait pas quoi faire entre fondre en larmes ou éclater de rire devant la bêtise de cet individu.

- T'es vraiment con, c'est incroyable. La musique sert à faire passer un message à ceux qui t'écoutent. Le message que _toi_ tufais passer, c'est que tu es génial ? Sérieux ? Tu parles d'une profondeur ! Et puis ça sert à quoi de chanter quelque chose que tout le monde, d'après toi, sait déjà ?

Elle ne lui laissa presque pas le temps de répondre « Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu es un athlète, tu penses donc avec la minuscule cacahouète qu'ont tous les sportifs à la place du cerveau. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour rester aussi longtemps dans un milieu artistique »

Ray se lécha la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il paraissait avoir réalisé quelque chose de très satisfaisant. Il secoua son doigt dans la direction de Stella sans se départir de son sourire. « Je crois que j'ai compris. Tu es tout simplement jalouse. Non seulement je suis un super musicien, mais aussi un excellent sportif et ça tu peux pas rivaliser puisque tu ne joues pas sur les deux tableaux.

- C'est une question de bon sens. L'esprit créatif d'un côté, les muscles de l'autre et tout le monde est content.

- C'est encore plus simple que ça, Stella. Tu es tout simplement incapable de jouer au soccer.

Stella aurait pu répondre quelque chose de tout à fait différent et quand même gagné cette partie là contre Ray. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ce jeu et détestait l'idée de courir derrière une balle. Mais ce qu'il sous-entendait... Ce qu'il avait osé dire... Qui était-il pour lui dire ce qu'elle _pouvait _ou ne _pouvait pas _faire ? Stella pouvait _tout_ faire.

Ce fut ainsi que Stella se retrouva à la nuit tombée sur le stade du lycée, en compagnie de Ray, dans un t-shirt de joueur de soccer trop grand pour elle et tellement pas glamour, et brisant en plus le règlement du lycée. En réalité, rien que le fait que Ray paraissait plus sexy qu'elle dans son maillot avait le don de l'énerver.

Ray posa un ballon de soccer devant les pieds de Stella. « Je t'en prie » l'invita-t-il en se poussant sur le côté. Elle lui lança un regard noir et fixa le ballon maudit. Stella prit son élan et frappa dans la balle avec toute sa force, l'envoyant au bout du terrain.

- Au moins _toi_ tu as réussi à toucher la balle, se moqua Ray. C'est pas comme ton pote Charlie, le petit frère Delgado, même pas foutu de faire au moins ça.

- Dis encore un seul mot de travers sur Charlie ou sur un autre de mes amis et je peux te jurer que mon poing touchera bien ta figure.

- Et je suis sûr que ça me fera terriblement mal, répliqua Ray avec amusement. Mais ça serait dommage d'abîmer un si beau visage, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si tu pouvais ne pas être horriblement arrogant pendant une seconde, ce serait le plus beau jour de ma vie. C'est quoi la deuxième étape ?

Ray prit un deuxième ballon du sac de l'équipe et le déposa à nouveau aux pieds de la jeune fille. « Tu vois le filet là-bas tendu sur des poteaux qui forment un rectangle ? C'est un _but_. Essaie d'envoyer la ballelà. Et vise bien, la balle doit aller _dans_ le but » Qu'elle détestait quand il lui parlait comme si elle était aussi stupide que lui.

Elle rata son premier essai. Et le deuxième. Et tout ceux qui suivirent. Ce que Ray lui demandait était bien plus dur qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Pourtant, Stella n'abandonnait pas. Lorsque le sac fut vide et que tous les ballons se retrouvèrent aux quatre coins du terrain, le chanteur des Mudslide Crush jubilait tant que ses yeux brillaient.

- Admets-le. Tu es complètement nulle au soccer.

- Que tu sois meilleur sportif que moi ne prouve pas que tu sois un meilleur musicien que moi, rétorqua-t-elle à bout de souffle, sans perdre de sa fierté.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'essayais de prouver. Te remettre à ta place suffit à faire mon bonheur. Je veux juste que tu reconnaisses que les Mudslide Crush ont du potentiel. Qu'on est bon. On vous a battus aux Rising Stars, oui ou non ?

Le « oui » que Stella laissa échapper du bout des lèvres lui arracha la gorge. « Vous avez juste eu du bol en vous faisant remarquer pour pouvoir jouer à Madison Square Garden. Ça aurait très bien pu être nous, tu comprends ça ? Je voulais que tu nous donnes la chance que toi-même tu as eu.

- C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, je rêve ! s'écria Stella. Tu nous as laissé une chance, à nous ? T'as pas arrêté de nous démolir depuis le moment où tu as su qu'on jouerait en première partie du concert d'Halloween !

- J'ai été vache, c'est clair. J'assume complètement. Tu devrais être encore plus fière de toi d'avoir réussi ce que vous avez fait sachant que je vous ai pas fait de cadeaux. Tu t'es battue et regarde où ça t'a mené ? À New York !

- C'est toi qui est jaloux depuis le début, en fait ! se moqua Stella. On est allé plus loin que tu n'as jamais été, et t'as jamais été foutu de reconnaître que nous avons aussi du talent !

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai jamais dit, d'accord Stella ? Vous êtes bons et je suppose que vous méritiez cette chance incroyable que vous avez eu.

Scotchée sur place, les yeux de Stella faillirent sortir de ses orbites et elle essaya de lire dans le regard de Ray qu'il était sincère. Ce dernier paraissait abasourdi par ses propres paroles et grimaça parce qu'il aurait préféré qu'on lui arrache la langue plutôt que de les avoir prononcées « Tu trouves qu'on est... bon ? » Ray soupira. Autant continuer sur sa lancée même si ça lui faisait mal.

- Bien sûr que je le pense. Ça serait une mauvaise foi ahurissante que de prétendre le contraire après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois.

Stella ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sur ce coup, Ray était plus mûr qu'elle. Le pire, c'était qu'elle trouvait que les Mudslide Crush avaient du talent. Elle aimait beaucoup leur musique. Et si elle détestait leurs paroles, elle reconnaissait qu'elles étaient entraînantes et bien formulées.

- Vous aussi, vous êtes... Enfin, bons, finit-elle enfin par reconnaître.

Ray fut à son tour tellement surpris qu'il lui offrit un sourire vraiment sincère. Ils furent silencieux quelques secondes, puis ils éclatèrent soudain de rire ensemble.

Une fois que leur rire se calma, Ray reprit la parole « Si je récapitule, toi, Stella, reconnaît enfin que les Mudslide Crush ont du talent, et moi, Ray, reconnais que les Lemonade Mouth ont aussi du talent » Stella lui sourit timidement. Cette civilité entre eux était tellement étrange qu'ils ne savaient plus trop quoi dire.

- Mais franchement..., reprit Ray après un moment. C'est quoi ce truc ridicule dans _Determinate_ ?

Pour illustrer ses propos, Ray chantonna la musique en sautant sur place, en glissant sur le côté et en sautillant de nouveau. C'était le pas de danse bien connu du refrain de _Determinate_. Stella éclata de rire de nouveau.

- Tu peux parler, t'es toujours en train de sauter partout chaque fois que tu chantes ! Et désolée mais pour parler de ridicule, t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux que _Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho_ comme refrain pour _The Crowd_ ?

Ray rit à son tour. Ils se lancèrent encore d'autres gentilles piques avant de décider qu'il était temps de se séparer. Sans prendre la peine de ranger les ballons, ils retournèrent aux vestiaires pour se changer. Ray avait trouvé le maillot que portait Stella dans le vestiaire des garçons et c'était donc là qu'elle avait laissé ses affaires.

Lorsque Ray s'était changé, elle visitait les vestiaires où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Lorsque Stella s'était déshabillée à son tour, Ray était parti chercher les ballons. Cette fois, il était trop tard pour que chacun permettent à l'autre de se changer tranquillement et décidèrent d'un accord tacite de se changer en même temps.

Stella n'eut pas l'idée de regarder le torse nu de Ray, mais quand elle retira son maillot, celui-ci ne résista pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à sa poitrine recouverte d'un soutien-gorge. C'était d'ailleurs plus qu'un coup d'oeil, il la reluquait carrément. Il était si peu discret que Stella s'en rendit compte. Mais elle s'en fichait sincèrement d'être ouvertement matée par un mec, tant qu'il gardait ses mains pour lui. Stella assumait complètement son corps et ses formes. Elle était comme ça, à assumer tout ce qui constituait sa personne avec une telle force qu'elle vous le renvoyait au visage sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de charrier un peu ce bon vieux Ray.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-elle en gardant les yeux vissés sur son t-shirt qu'elle remettait à l'endroit.

C'était le signal que Ray attendait. Il referma son casier personnel sans revêtir son torse et elle l'entendit marcher vers elle. Silencieux, il resta planté à côté d'elle en attendant qu'elle daigne lever les yeux vers lui. Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle s'attendait à ce que le regard de Ray soit rivé sur sa poitrine mais c'était ses yeux à elle qu'il regardait. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en prenant une moue qu'il voulait attirante.

- Que veux-tu, je ne suis qu'un homme.

Stella, qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté de profil par rapport à Ray, se mit face à lui et posa une main sur sa hanche. « Bien vas-y, te prive pas. J'ai rien à caché ». Ray ne quitta pas ses yeux des siens. Il s'approcha un peu plus. Posa une main sur le bras nu de Stella. Qui ne craqua que lorsqu'il voulut coller son bassin à celui de la jeune fille. Stella se recula brusquement en éclatant de rire, pas gênée ou troublée pour un sou.

- T'en perds jamais une, c'est dingue ! » Ils terminèrent de se changer sans plus un mot.

Cette soirée avait changé quelque chose de très important pour Ray et Stella. Leur relation n'était plus du tout la même. Il prit tout de même quelques temps pour Ray avant de reconnaître qu'Olivia était une chanteuse très douée, que Wen rapait admirablement bien, que Mo avait très bien réussi à se défaire de sa formation classique, que Charlie était certainement né avec des baguettes de batteur dans les mains, et que Stella était plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Quelques temps s'écoulèrent également avant que Stella n'admette que Ray était un bon chanteur, qu'il disposait surtout d'une énergie ahurissante et que c'était ce qui mettait de la vie dans leurs chansons. C'était par sa personnalité de battante que Stella arrivait à réunir les gens autour d'une cause, c'était par passion pour la musique que Ray réunissait ses fans.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Ray et Stella se cherchaient constamment. Comme si Ray lui avait lancé une sorte de défi, elle passa les essais pour rentrer dans l'équipe de soccer et se ridiculisa complètement. Pour la récompenser, il lui offrit une pizza chez Dante. Parce qu'elle était une des rares filles à avoir résisté à ses avances et à son corps de rêve, Ray multiplia les techniques de rapprochement physique, ce que Stella prenait toujours avec humour, tout comme faisait Ray avec ses refus.

Stella avait toujours quelque chose à redire sur les paroles des chansons de Ray. Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur les messages différents que divulguaient leurs chansons, mais admiraient le travail musical de l'autre. C'était souvent à Ray que Stella présentait en premier les nouveaux morceaux qu'elle écrivait toute seule. Si le chanteur ne jouait d'aucun instruments, il avait une très bonne oreille et connaissait tellement bien la musique qu'il lui était d'une aide précieuse. Stella ne rata aucun des matchs de soccer de Ray. Elle fit goûter à Ray une canette de limonade de Mel et il devint par la suite accro à cette boisson, comme le groupe de Lemonade Mouth.

Un jour, Stella lui fit un récit détaillé du concert au Madison Square Garden. Elle lui raconta tous les sentiments incroyables qui l'avaient traversé ce jour là. Ray lui fut reconnaissant de s'être confiée à ce point à lui. Sa nouvelle amitié avec Stella lui permit de se réconcilier avec le reste de Lemonade Mouth, surtout avec Scott, son meilleur ami, et pour ça il fut encore plus reconnaissant.

Un soir, alors que Ray tentait une nouvelle fois en rigolant d'embrasser Stella, elle ne recula pas lorsqu'il colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Ray ne comprit pas pourquoi cette fois avait été différente, mais ses interrogations s'interrompirent lorsqu'elle se serra contre lui et qu'il l'embrassa avec ferveur. Et Ray Beech aima beaucoup embrasser Stella Yamada.


End file.
